The Assignment
by Unigu Mika
Summary: There's a new student who just moved to Tokyo during the middle of school, and she's going to meet some new people who might just make her crazy. Rated T for language. No lemons or yaoi; later pairings as well.
1. 一 Meeting

**Bit of a basic summary:** Well, it's revolved around the series Naruto (duh) and takes place in modern Tokyo. The chapters are labeled as the Japanese symbols for one, two, three, etc. and up to five. This represents the weekday, so there aren't any weekends covered (coughimlazyhacksniff.) Also, it will happen after school, but there will be one or two chapters that will be during school, but you guys aren't that far yet. Pairings shall be a surprise since I'm evil like that. It may seem like there's only three to four characters for the first five chapters, but there will be more characters introduced. This will be rated M, but the real reason for it being rated as such will come much, much, MUCH later. So for now it's T!

Okay, so there are two OCs... but they are in no way Mary Sues (shudders at word) because you'll find out just how fucked up they are later on. You don't get introduced to actual Naruto characters until the next chapter, so just be patient and read on. Yes, I know one OC is named Mika like my name is, but when I created her I had no other name to call her and my creativity was undergoing a triple by-pass surgery at the time. Uh, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and all other characters in the story excluding Mika, Allayna, and Kuneshi belong to Mashashi Kishimoto. Allayna belongs to my friend and loyal (coughonlyhack) beta'r. :D

And yes, this is the story that my mom banned me from writing in the journal I write it in. But it's all mine now!

…

I need a new journal.

**--**

**The Assignment**

一

Meeting

**--**

_雨_

.

.

.

"Mika-chan, want me to get you anything while I'm out?"

"No, that's okay."

Slam.

Mika looked outside from the second story window, watching the steady rainfall coming down onto Tokyo. So far, her first official day living with her brother wasn't that exciting. School and rain was such a drab combination. She looked down to the street below, watching her brother's red Porsche drive off to the store. That meant she had about and hour and a half to do nothing in the silent house of his. This was when she missed living with her parents in upper Japan. They thought that a change in scenery would, quote, 'be an improvement for her life.' To be blunt, the change in scenery wasn't that great of an improvement from the previous one. Well, at least she had time to work on her stupid English assignment.

They had been assigned to a rather unique task; they were to write about something that happened after school, label it as a dream or a nightmare. After that, they were to draw a picture to show it as how they saw it. It should have been reserved for an art class assignment, but it beat having to do packets.

But, what was she going to write about? Most likely she should wait later on to do it, but she wanted it over. What should she write about, though? More importantly, what _was _there to write about? She turned her attention outside, looking at the gray skyline of Tokyo. 'Guess it's better then writing nothing.'

She picked up her pencil and notebook to write about the weather, but stopped when she saw someone walking past her house. She was unable to see the person's face since they had an umbrella. The pattern of the umbrella was one she had never seen; there was a ball in the middle with the upper half painted a blood red color with the bottom half bone white and a tail coming from the bottom of the white. It wasn't split exactly in half either, the white was like a waxing gibbous and the red was a waning crescent. It was easily seen with the background of the umbrella being black, even more so with the gray scene around it.

Leaning forward so her nose made contact with the window, the umbrella stopped just above her window that she was looking out from. The umbrella moved backwards, just barely allowing her to see the person holding it. He was wearing all black so he matched his umbrella. His charcoal black eyes stood out against his pale complexion and nearly black hair. The weird thing was that his hair reminded her of a cockatoo's. He looked up at her and she looked down at him, neither of them moved. A minute passed by and the rain started to fall down harder, waking him up from their strange staring contest. He moved his umbrella back over his head, hiding his face from her before turning around, heading back the way he came. She watched him until he was out of view before she turned back to her notebook to write.

**Dream:**

Today was a pretty boring day with the rain and all,

but I did see this one guy walk past our house that

looked around my age. He stopped and looked at me

for a while before he turned around and walked back

to where he came. I wonder who he was…

**--**

**End of chapter one.**

wh00t! First chapter put up out of… idk. Please rate and comment, constructive criticism is especially loved! Yeah, this chapter is pretty short but it'll get longer the more chapters put up. Not to mention it'll start becoming funny and make more sense… I hope. I don't think I have anything else to say...

Thank you so much for reading! Review if you want! :3

-Unigu Mika


	2. 二 A Call

Chapter two, yay! This time, more characters appear. :3 Yeah, it's about the same length of the first chapter, but I think it's going to get more interesting for sure. Hope you like it!

**--**

**The Assignment**

二

A Call

**--**

Once again, she was alone in the house since her brother was out to get art supplies for his latest client. She had heard her brother argue over what mediums to use. But, to make the client happy, he had no other choice but to get the art materials. Her brother had just gotten out of college with a specialty in every medium in art. He was extremely successful- the car and location of house proved it.

She looked out the window, depressed. Actually, she wanted to have the guy from yesterday come walking past the house, but it was obvious he wasn't going to come. This led her to wonder why he had stopped at her house anyway. Probably just walking past one random day…

Ring.

She turned her head, hearing the phone ring from downstairs. Sighing, she stood up and walked out of the room and bounded down the stairs to reach the phone in time. Picking up the receiver, she put it up to her ear before speaking. "Hello?"

"Is Kuneshi there?"

The male voice made her uneasy; she didn't like how smooth or how dark it sounded to her. The briefest thought of hanging up on him flashed through her mind. "Hello?"

"Uh," she was torn out of her thoughts "sorry. May I ask who's calling?"

"It is his latest client, Uchiha Itachi. I would like to speak to him please."

"Sorry, but here's not here at the moment."

"Oh," Itachi said thoughtfully, "then do you-"

"Itachi, I need the phone." A voice on his end of the line spoke up from the background. A sigh that was hinted with exasperation came from Itachi as she heard something go over the phone as to muffle the conversation. It didn't help. "Go use your cell phone, Sasuke."

"That's why I need the phone in order to call Naruto; I left it at his house when I was working on that damned History project."

"Patience, little brother."

"Don't call me that."

She heard Itachi chuckle and move whatever was one the phone once more. "Sorry," he began, "do you know a time when he's there so I may talk to him?"

Her mind drew a blank on what to say, but she blurted out something anyway. "Three in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Excellent," he remarked, "thank you for your time."

He hung up, leaving her in both slight confusion and partially fear. One being the thought of him calling back and the second was how he spoke. There was something about it that she didn't like. But, the name Sasuke was familiar, the same for Naruto. They were probably in one of her classes at school. The place was big enough for anyone to get severely lost if they were there for the first time. She hung up the phone when it started beeping at her and headed upstairs. Slowly, she made it back to her room to write down something in that stupid journal of hers.

Dream/Nightmare

A man called today asking for my brother about something

I shouldn't really be saying this, but I didn't like the way

his voice sounded. Not like it sounded sick, but more like

… I don't really know how to describe what it sounded like

to me. It's the kind of voice that gives someone shivers if

they heard it themselves. It sounded almost like he was

dead.

**--**

**End of chapter two.**

Whoo! End of chapter two! Yeah, like I said before, it's short. I made it so Itachi doesn't used conjunctions in his speech. (It is like this, if you do not understand.) Yep, so actual characters from Naruto are in here now, which also means they shall appear forever more in the other chapters. Please rate and review! :D

-Mika


	3. 三 Visit

…Bleh. Nothing much to say. Chapters are starting to get longer like the time it takes me to get to sleep every night. Itachi and Sasuke finally make their official appearance in the story, thus making the story stumble blindly back to the category of a Naruto fanfic. Don't go too nuts if Sasuke or anyone else in the story is slightly OOC, I do have a bit of leeway. Remember: Sasuke and Itachi have their parents, as does everyone else like Naruto, so they might not act identical to what they act like in the series. But don't worry, neither Sasuke or Itachi is going to start skipping around in flower fields while giggling like school girls. Ugh. (shudders, then giggles at the thought of either of them with make-up on.)

**--**

**The Assignment**

三

Visit

**--**

Mika and her brother had just barely gotten into shifting into their afternoon routine at home when the doorbell rang. "I can get it, nii-san" Mika shouted upstairs, hearing the sound of something clattering to the ground and him cursing, meaning he was probably startled by the doorbell while working on an art piece.

Walking to the door and unlocking it, she swung open and looked up to ask who they were, only to wish she could slam it shut in their face.

"C-Can I help you, sir?" She asked, the panic button in her head pushed down half way. He looked down at her, his cold black eyes studying her face. Two lines started from just below his eyes and downwards, following his nose and abruptly stopped halfway down his face. His suit matched his black eyes, as well as his black hair, which had been pulled back into a neat ponytail. One hand, with nails painted questionably purple, moved up to run his fingers through one of his bangs.

"Yes, is Kuneshi-san there?" His voice was so unnaturally calm when he spoke that it startled her. She could only manage to hold up a finger as a 'one moment please' indicator as she turned to call for her brother. She had never been more relieved when she heard his footsteps come downstairs and he appeared through the doorframe in the living room.

He frowned, approaching Itachi and his little sister. It was oddly funny of the height difference between the men; her brother was almost six inches taller than Itachi. He eyed Itachi before indicating for Mika to move out of the way. "Come in, Itachi. What exactly do you need?"

Itachi smiled at her brother, his eyes staying dead. "I wanted to see how the painting is going along."

Kuneshi scratched the back of his neck as he stared at the molding on the floor, thinking. "Uh, Mika," he turned his attention to his sister. "I left some pretty strong smelling paints up in my art room; do you think you can close them up for me while I talk to Itachi?"

Mika nodded, walking out of the room almost too gladly. It was stupid for her to be frightened of some man she only just met, but she felt the urgent need to leave the room, even when Kuneshi was there.

The art room, for once, was pretty clean. There wasn't any carpet that paint or any other art medium could get stained onto. The walls were covered with paintbrushes hanging brush down to dry. Desks and cabinets also held other art materials and the open paint cans. She went over and closed the paint cans, noting a pile of rags and charcoal bits were beside an easel with a cloth over it to hide the art piece from view. She paid little mind to it, forcing herself to go back downstairs to their guest.

Reaching the foot of the stairs, she noticed that there was a new face in the room that she recognized both as someone from her own class and the same face that had walked in front of her house.

"Oh, Mika," Kuneshi said, looking at her. "This is Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. He was in their car waiting, but came inside just a few moments ago."

Mika noticed that he was still wearing their school uniform; black pants, white short-sleeved shirt, black shoes, and a black tie. Her own outfit was the same except she didn't wear a tie and had a black shirt. She remembered that he was in her advisory and two other of her classes, but he never once looked at her. Noticing her gaze, he stared back at her with a look that said 'I know I've seen you before.'

Her brother looked over at Itachi. "I'll show you your request so far."

With that, the two went upstairs, leaving Mika and Sasuke. He was still staring at her with a gaze that might have been trying to bore holes into her, trying to remember her face. It was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Uh, would you like to sit down?" She offered.

"No." He said, not moving from his position of leaning against the wall. She sighed mentally; this was going to be a long afternoon.

--

She stole a quick glance at Sasuke, who was still standing after a half-hour of waiting for his brother Itachi. He hadn't moved from where he stood, his eyes darting to better study the room and occasionally look at Mika. She looked up, seeing him shift off the wall and hesitated, waiting to see what would happen before making his way over to sit on the far end of the couch Mika was on. He looked at the other couch that was next to him, looking at the pile of papers and mail scattered on the cushions before looking over at Mika. She stared at him, noting the faintest change of color on his cheeks. "Do you… have anything to drink?"

She stood up instantly without thinking, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "What would you like?" She asked.

"Water is fine."

"Alright then." She responded, turning to head in the kitchen to grab a glass of water for him. Opening a cupboard, she pulled out a glass and walked to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and walking to the counter to pour it, closing the fridge door with her foot. She unscrewed the bottle and started pouring, thinking about the guy in the other room. She remembered how there were always a lot of girls following him in between class if she passed him and before school especially. Girl gossip that she overheard provided her with knowing a few details about his life and what most people thought of him. He had a mansion. He was in the top ten smartest kids in the whole school. There was nothing that he couldn't do without excelling. He's an ass. He likes to crush the hearts of girls. He's badass. A rebel. Hardcore emo. Heard that he never goes outside. Never talks to his parents. Likes to slit his wrists. Secretly is gay.

The most common thing though was that almost all of the girls thought he was the most attractive guy in school and a lot of guys in school were jealous of it. As far as she thought, he was just a bit on the weird side for staring at her, but his looks were average with the occasional fast glance at him made him something to possibly blush at. Just another face in the crowd to look at before continuing on ones way, not someone for her to squeal at and tackle down like he was some kind of anime character.

Grabbing the glass, she walked back into the living room to see he was still sitting on the couch. His gaze met hers as she walked over and handed him the glass, taking her seat once more. She was getting tired of the silence. "So," Mika began, "why did you come with your brother, anyway?"

He looked at her like he wasn't going to respond. "We were supposed to get a CD that I ordered. I knew I should have driven myself."

His tone of voice was like his brothers; the same dead tone but slightly higher in pitch, he almost sounded like he wasn't directly speaking to her either. "Oh." She said, knowing the conversation was dead. They sat in the familiar silence for three long seconds before he spoke up. "You saw me the other day, right?"

She stared at him honestly surprised he spoke up. "Yeah, I did."

"Don't tell anyone you saw me, understand?" The sharpness he used brought his voice alive. He looked at her, watching her expression as she looked back at him.

"Okay then, I won't."

He was almost caught off-guard with her compliance, he expected her to whine and wonder why like most other girls he knew. He re-emphasized his previous statement. "Don't even tell your brother, understand?"

"Wasn't planning to."

Just then, the sound of footsteps came from upstairs, signally that Itachi and Kuneshi were done talking. Sasuke stood up, handing his untouched glass of water back to Mika, mumbling a 'thank you' and headed to the front door to wait there. Their older siblings walked down the stairs as their conversation began to wind down.

"-with the amount of charcoal I'm using, I'm surprised my hands haven't been permanently stained by the charcoal." Kuneshi told Itachi, entering the living room with Itachi following behind.

"I hope not, but if that the case, then I can pay you extra for your troubles." Itachi explained. Kuneshi examined where Sasuke and Mika were standing, determining nothing had gone between them before seeing Itachi to the door.

"I'm glad that I was able to come to see how you were doing. Hopefully, if there's a large bid on it, I may come back for more." Itachi looked at Mika, sending the hair on the back of her neck on end. Sasuke, obviously tired of waiting, opened and closed the door and went outside to go wait in his brothers' car. Seeing his younger brother leave, he said one final goodbye before walking out to head to his car with Sasuke waiting.

Kuneshi closed the door, watching a red sports car with black flames painted onto the side speed past the window.

"I don't like him." She heard him muttered as he walked past, stopping to lightly ruffle her hair in sibling affection before walking up the stairs.

She strained her hearing, listening until she heard the door of his art room close before she placed the glass down and unfolded a piece of paper that Sasuke had placed under the bottom of the glass when giving the glass back to her. It read:

Call me if anything happens.

-サスケ

She stared phone number listed below the short note; was this some kind of joke? He had given her his phone number and they haven't even spoken five sentences to each other! Besides, why would anything happen to her, and why would he care? The thought of it being a prank came to mind, but he didn't seem to be that kind of person to do that. Well, it never hurt to add another person into her contacts.

Stuffing the piece of paper into her pocket, she went into the kitchen to dump the water down the sink and putting the glass away before going upstairs.

Closing the door behind her, she let herself flop onto her bed before pulling out her cell phone from her book bag that was lying right in front of her. Lazily, she typed in his number and typed in his name even slower before closing her cell and grabbing her notebook to write about the day.

--

Nightmare

The man came today that

had called the day before.

I opened the door to see him

staring down at me and his

eyes were turely terrifying.

I feel like I've been selected

by him for some reason, but

maybe I'm just paranoid…

**--**

End of the fourth chapter. I'm going to try and start advertising my stories to try and get more readers...

**A/N**

The following conversation occurred between the hours of 7 A.M. and 11 P.M. on August fourth. Their names have not been changed because no one really cares what happens to them. Reader discretion is advised due to the amount of stupidity used and possible insult to someone's favorite character of the Naruto series.

_( A- Allayna, random hobo who lives behind her house in a cardboard box with internet connection and beta'r of all stories Mika posts on _

_M- Mika, loser who has time to write this kind of stuff and friend of hobo. Extremely gullible. )_

...

A: Well, I'm beta'ing chapter three. I'm being nitpicky, I'm warning you right now. REALLY nitpicky.

M: Oh joy. -braces for worst-

A: :D For instance, I don't like how you spelled Itachi's name. No, no, no... it must be spelled **ITACHI** in bold and capitalized letters. For his **power **and his **wit **and his **intelligence** and his **skill** and everything that encompases being **ITACHI**.

M: Uh, for every time I write his name or what?

A: **YES! **Because he is **IMPORTANT** and knows all about the **POWER** of **YOUTH... I hope you realize I was just kidding about that, though.**

END OF CONVERSATION

--

The sad thing was that I honestly believed her and was getting ready to do that after she sent me her beta edits. And yes, I don't say beta reading 'cause it isn't cool enough for us.

Well, that's about it. Rate and review please!

Tune in next chapter for more of my A/N! 8D


	4. 四 Staying Over

OMG Fourth chapter. Nothing much to say since you guys haven't said anything. Though I am happy since more people are reading my stories. The (#)'s of referenced DOOM start appearing, so the explanation of 's will be at the bottom of the chapter with the two chapter-old A/N. :D

**--**

**The Assignment**

四

Staying Over

**--**

Mika frowned at her phone, thinking of the message her brother left her.He was in a small town near Kyoto where he had met with a potential client, but thanks to flash floods in the area he had to stay overnight. She looked out into the pouring rain. Somehow, she had to find a place to stay at since her brother wasn't going to pick her up. She wasn't given a house key since he thought that he'd be able to pick her up. She didn't have any close friends since it was her first week at the school and no family members in Tokyo, either. What was worse was that she didn't have a raincoat or umbrella because it hadn't been raining that morning. In short, Mika was screwed over.

"Didn't expect to see you still at school." Mika turned her head to see Sasuke walking towards her. He had an umbrella in his hand and his bag slung across his back. She stared at him; surprised he was still there too.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I had to work on a history project with my partner in the schools' library. But I should be asking you the same thing."

Reluctantly, she told him about how she had no place to stay due to her current situation.His chuckle echoed through the eerily empty halls with unnatural clarity. "Wanna stay at my place?"

Mika stared at him in disbelief. Here she was, being asked to come over to the house of Uchiha Sasuke. The guy who had perfected the art of turning down any girl who asked him out, the guy that almost seemed heartless to people at school. Maybe all of the rumors running around school weren't true.

"It's only natural for me to ask, seeing as you don't have a place to stay. My parents will be home, too." Sasuke finished explaining; Mika thought about it carefully. There wasn't another option she could take. She replied to his offer.

"Sure, I guess. If it's not a burden to your parents or anything."

"Don't worry, it's not." He replied, focusing on opening his umbrella; it eagerly opened with a snap and pop to show off its black background and the red and white circle she had seen before.

"Uh, I'm just wondering," Mika said, drawing Sasukes' attention. "What exactly is that symbol on your umbrella anyway?"

Sasuke flashed a wide smirk, giving her a taste of his attitude. "Uchiha family crest, it's on most of our clothes."

The matter-of-factly way he said it made Mika flush red in embarrassment, making her turn her head away. "Oh."

He brushed past her, opening the door to walk outside. The cool air gave relief to her hot face while he held it open. The sound of rain beating the umbrella mixed in with the noise of the downpour.

"Well," he asked, "are you coming or not?"

--

The rain was the only noise that filled both of their ears, but sometimes a car passing by or their feet splashing in puddles added to the noise. Mika felt slightly awkward walking beside Sasuke, not used to walking next to a guy so close or sharing an umbrella with one. Sure, she had friends that were guys walk next to her a lot at her old school, but for starters was that she wasn't friends with Sasuke. Second was that the umbrella was so small that they had to smash together to fit under it. Somehow, Sasuke had found that if he put an arm around Mika, then they could walk without being uncomfortable. Unfortunately, the awkward meter shot up with this, so both tried their best to hurry to his place before any pedestrians walked past them and recognized them. (1)

Sasuke slowed down before stopping. He pulled himself away from her, handing her the umbrella as he walked over to a post beside an iron fence. She was unable to see what he was doing, but the chime of a bell rang announced the gate quietly sliding open. He walked back over to her, getting under the umbrella and slipped his arm around her waist, the water soaking into her shirt. Embarrassed, she said nothing and allowed him to lead her past the gate, following the driveway under their feet. It was impossible for her to glimpse what the house looked like in detail, but the silhouette was impressive to say the least. Reaching the doorstep, it opened automatically to show a concerned face of an older woman dressed in an old maid's outfit.

"Oh, Sasuke!" She exclaimed, first looking at Sasuke and then at Mika, wide-eyed with curiosity. Sasuke let Mika walk in first before him, closing the umbrella and handing the dripping thing to the maid.

"Your mother is in the kitchen, Sasuke. She wants to talk with you," said the maid. He grunted in reply, slipping off his shoes before walking out of the small mudroom. Mika hastily did the same thing, trying to catch up so she wouldn't get lost. He walked through a massive living room; Mika stopped to gawk at how large and expensive everything was in the room. By the time she made herself stop staring at the couch, she spotted Sasuke through the doorframe that lead into another room. She walked into the room only to be distracted by a large vase in the middle of a dining room table.

"Sasuke! You're home!" Mika looked away from the milky white vase decorated with delicate glasswork depicting a sparrow and a crow flying to a woman with long black hair and eye color like Sasuke's. She frowned at him, looking at his dripping clothes.

"Sasuke, go get changed into a new pair of dry clothes, please. I don't want you to get sick." She told him gently.

"Where are father and Itachi?" Sasuke almost demanded back at her. She only smiled and replied.

"They left for a two week business trip in Kyoto before it started raining."

"Oh," he growled, walking out of the room; they could hear him walk up a flight of stairs a before a loud SLAM of a door. Mika looked back at the woman, who gave a sweet but weathered smile to her.

"You'll have to excuse my son, he tends to get upset whenever he finds out Itachi is with his father; he's always trying to get my husband's attention. So, who are you?" Mika gave a small bow to Sasuke's mother before speaking.

"My name is Unigu Mika. My brother has to stay in a small city near Kyoto because of the rain we've been having and can't reach me in order to pick me up. He's never given me a key to his house since my brother doesn't like the thought of me being alone. Sasuke was still at school when I got the message, so I told him my dilemma and he offered me to stay here. It's alright if you want me to leave…"

"Nonsense!" His mother exclaimed; a slightly surprised but pleased expression came across her face. "It's fine for you to stay; we always have a few guest rooms open for people like yourself. Besides, he's never offered this to anyone else before, let alone a girl. You can call me Mikoto." She smiled, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs and turned her head towards the doorway.

"Sasuke, put your shirt on right now!" Too late.

He came walking in like it was nothing important with a pair of baggy black pants on, shirt in hand. Not to Mika's surprise she saw his build looked like a half step down from a male model's build. Still, a blush scrawled onto her face while seeing him without a shirt on and looked away. He looked over at them before pulling the shirt over his head and put it on, the flash of the red and white crest residing on the back. The black matched well with his pants, its high collar reached all the way up to the bottom of his ear (well, to Mika the collar looked like an Elizabethan collar for dogs.) His mother gave his a scolding look before speaking.

"Sasuke, why don't you show Mika around the house so I can have some time to make dinner?" He didn't respond verbally but nodded as he walked out of the room.

"Thank you for letting me stay!" Mika called over her shoulder as she followed after Sasuke.

"Okay, I'll try to keep this simple." Sasuke stopped, pointing where they just came from.

"That was the dining room slash kitchen, before that was the living room and even before that was the mudroom." He started walking, pointing to the large stone stairway to the second floor.

"Stairs." He stated, approaching a wall with three different doorways.

"Father's office, Itachi's office, random room full of still packaged art pieces that my parents buy for no real reason- a.k.a. the room that no one bothers to go into. That door," he pointed to a door well hidden in between two bookcases farther down the wall. "Leads to basement that has a pool, weight room, and even more art crap we never look at anymore. I think someone died down there." He walked parallel to the stairs, leaving Mika with the stunned thought of someone having died downstairs and how Sasuke found out. Sasuke walked under the stairs and stopped, hand on the doorknob of a closed door.

"Swear on your life you won't touch anything and/or stray from my side?" Mika blinked, looking at him. He stared at her, annoyed.

"Just say yes." He said.

"Sure." She responded. Pulling out a key from his back pocket, he placed it in the lock and turned it, pulling open the door. He allowed her to walk in first before closing the door shut, locking it with the key he had used. He watched her, slightly amused at he stunned expression as she stared at the wall.

"**This** is in your house? Mika asked, flabbergasted. Sasuke sighed, grabbing her arm before she could touch the glass wall housing what she had mentioned.

"It's no big deal." He shrugged to narrate his sentence.

"You have a room with one wall a massive aquarium that looks like you stole it from the Monterey Bay Aquarium! How exactly is that 'no big deal'?" She pointed to the aquarium wall; light from the massive fish tank gave the room a soft, blue-green hue and a relaxed atmosphere. Exotic tropical fish, sharks, and a few rays moved around lazily; she could see a moray eel grin at the two of them.

"Well, the guy who designed that aquarium designed this." He said, looking at Mika. She frowned, crossing her arms.

"Let me guess; it's no big deal?"

"Exactly." Sasuke pointed out, tightening his grip on her arm, pulling her sideways to continue the tour without stopping to explain where the unique couch and furniture came from.

"This is the reading room if you haven't guessed with all of the bookshelves lining the back wall." They walked out of the room and entered an entirely white room with abstract pieces of glass. Mika stared, remembering seeing an exhibit like this when she was younger.

"Chihuly room. Don't touch anything unless you want to pay double what we paid to replace it."

"How much was the cheapest piece?" Mika asked, afraid to ask but curious for an answer. Sasuke looked at her, a smirk played across his face.

"More than you think." He continued to keep a hand on her arm until he thought she could behave and not touch anything breakable. They walked into a large room with large bookshelves that almost touched the ceilings.

"Library for studying. Don't touch." He pointed out, walking through the maze of shelves to a doorframe, grabbing her arm when she started slowing down in front of the sliding ladder that was against one of the bookcases.

The white hallway they walked down had been decorated with paintings of various artists, all of which Sasuke pointed out without trouble. "Monet. Chihuly. Some guy from France. Warhol. That's a vase from the Ming dynasty, don't touch."

Mika looked at the vase, thinking it was nothing more than a painting. She went to poke it, finding it was a concave shelf housing the vase with a frame around the edge of the shelf to give the illusion of a painting. She gawked at it long enough that Sasuke pulled her away once more to show her another room. "This is the theater and computer room. No one really uses the theater part unless it's our monthly family movie night."

She saw him physically shudder, walking out without saying anything else. They proceeded down the hall and stopped. The hall ended with a closed (and most likely locked) door that Sasuke didn't open. "Parent's room." He left it at that, turning around to head back down the hall. He stopped, sensing she wasn't following. Looking behind him, he saw her still standing beside the door.

"Come on." He called, she didn't move. Growling under his breath, he went back to her so he could pull her along but she pointed at the wall.

"There's a door behind the wallpaper." He looked at where she pointed. He could see the outline of the doorframe now that she mentioned it, but didn't care. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back down the hall and back to main part of the house.

-

"Okay, upstairs tour." He mumbled, waiting for her to make it up the stairs. She was looking at the swirled pattern on the stone stairs that lead upstairs. He gave her a look when she finally came up to stand beside him, wondering if she was ever diagnosed with ADD. Pointing to the farthest door to the right, he began to explain each door as quickly as possible.

"Bathroom, my room, guest room, guest room, Itachi's room, and the wash room. Don't into any of the rooms except the room you're staying in. You can come in my room, but only in emergencies. Got it?"

"Uh, sure." She said, following him as he went to a door, stopping in front of it.

"I guess you'll stay in here." Sasuke said, opening a door to enter a warm colored guest room. The color scheme of light pastels like periwinkle and pale yellow matched the room size well, but reminded Mika of Easter brunch with her family that always ended up in some kind of fight over the last Easter egg.

"Thanks for showing me around your house, Sasuke." Mika told him, remembering her manners while looking at him; he stuck out like a sore thumb against the light colors of the room. Once again, he remained silent while walking farther into the room towards a dresser that was adjacent from the foot of the bed. He opened the largest top drawer to reveal a television.

"You can watch TV here if you have to watch something; it'll prevent you from getting lost on your way back to the living room. I'll get you when my mother is done cooking dinner." She nodded, watching him close the doors and make his way back to the door.

"Uh, Sasuke?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek to summon up the courage to ask the question gnashing in the pit of her stomach. He stopped and looked back at her, waiting for whatever she was going to say.

"Why did you give me your phone number?" Thought flickered onto his face as soon as it disappeared.

"Didn't you read my note?"

"Well, yes…"

"That's all you need to know." He left the room with the last word; Mika could hear soft footsteps on the carpet and the slamming of a door near by. Closing her own, she looked around the bedroom before sitting on the king size bed and lied down, thinking over the conversation without getting back any conclusions of her thoughts. With her bag in hand, she pulled it onto the bed and retrieved her notebook to write down her "dream."

Dream

My brother wasn't able

to pick me up today. I

thought that I'd had no place

to stay until Uchiha Sasuke

offered for me to stay at his

place. Actually, for a guy who's

always cold at school, he

seems a lot nicer then most

people say he is.

--

**End of chapter four.**

wh00t! I'm all done with this chapter! Rate and review please!

**A/N:**

(1)- In Japan, a couple walking home under a single umbrella is the symbol of love in Japan. The reason for this is because the Japanese are traditionally shy of physical intimacy in public, and two people can share a more intimate closeness under an umbrella than would normally be allowed. (That's why both of them feel pretty nervous about having to share.)

…

_( A- Allayna, random hobo who lives behind her house in a cardboard box with internet connection and beta'r of all stories Mika posts on _

_M- Mika, loser who has time to write this kind of stuff and friend of hobo. Extremely gullible. )_

Now, you want to see just how bad my typing is without being beta'd by my bestestest Naruto junkie friend who might have the diagnosis of chronically insane by the time we graduate high school? Here are a few funny ones (I had four pages of edits for a six page story):

M: "…we always have a few quest rooms open for people like yourself."

A:** -coughhack- Quest rooms? OMG!! I'm on a quest, I need to stay in your house! (You need to include this in an A/N at the bottom or top of one chapter, be like "Yup, I can write well. My beta thought I was crazy.")**

…

I already added it Allayna, already added it…

…

M: "…place before an pedestrians walked past them."

A: **Missed a "y" there on any?**

…

No, I didn't. Thank you for asking though.

…

M: "…they could hear him walk up a fight of stairs a before a loud SLAM of a door..."

A: **A fight of stairs, really? I think that should be a flight of stairs if I may be so bold as to say**.

…

ya rly. He always fights them stairs :D

…

M: "Pulling out a key fro his back pocket…"

A: **A key fro? I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand what you mean. I've heard of an afro, but not a key fro.**

…

His key has a 'fro! Like or love it if you will ;3

…

M: "It's my family's crest for the Uchiha."

A: **Yeesh that screams bad grammar. "It's the Uchiha family crest" perhaps?**

…

And this is when people start to question whether or not I deserve to be in enriched English at school…

...

That's it for now! Chapter 5 has been written, but my beta'r hasn't finished beta'ing it yet…


	5. 五 No School

Sorry it took so long for chapter five to come out, you can point fingers at both my beta'r and school. And laziness. The week finally winds down for our characters and interesting things happen! This chapter is pretty long, too.

-When you see a (1), you can scroll down to the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter to see what it's meaning is.

Uh, that's it I think. I think I'll show you the brainstorm messages for thinking of the title for this story. But I might do it later since it spoils some things that happen in further chapters. Idk…

**--**

**The Assignment**

五

No School

**--**

Opening her eyes, Mika sat up in bed, recognizing the fact of her cell phone going off like it was on crack.

"H-Hey!" She exclaimed, seeing Sasuke calmly leaning against the wall and browsing her phone and managing to set off any alarm or ring that her phone offered. He looked up at her just as a rather frilly ring tone went off, clashing against his nearly all-black outfit. To her, it looked like the same outfit that he wore the day before; baggy pants with a thin red stripe down the sides and the same shirt from yesterday.

Snapping her phone shut, he tossed it back to her. She caught it, flipping it open and browsed through her settings. Nothing seemed out of place…

"Breakfast is ready," he dryly commented, walking to the door. "There's a pair of clothes for you for you on the dresser to change into."

She watched him leave the room, closing the door before she climbed out of bed. She was glad that it was a teacher in-service day; she didn't have to worry about getting ready for school.

Rubbing the sand from her eyes, she walked over to the walk-in bathroom that was in the room. Sighing, she leaned heavily on the edge of the sink with the palms of her hands and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Despite her light brown hair being slightly tangled, it looked okay. Her chocolate brown eyes made her seem to look half asleep.

Yawning, she quickly began to brush her teeth with a toothbrush provided by Mikoto and brushed out her hair to try and make her mind wake up. She vaguely wondered what Sasuke's mother had given her to wear while looking at the pajamas she had been given. It was long sleeved shirt that had coal-black buttons on to match the dark gray color and make the Uchiha crest that was patched onto the sides of the sleeves stand out. She had to roll up the sleeves of the shirt and pajama bottoms to prevent stumbling. She distinctly remembered how, after Mikoto had given her the pajamas, she had asked where they came from after such a short notice of her being here. Sasuke, being within hearing range, had responded that they were his but Mikoto insisted that her son was joking. Mika knew he wouldn't joke with stuff like that, let alone she was beginning to doubt if he even had the ability.

Walking out of the bathroom, she wandered over to the dresser to examine the clothes she had been given. Nervously, she opened the second top drawer and saw that they had given her a long-sleeved dark olive shirt and dark brown pair of pedal pushers. She frowned as she changed into the clothes, finding the shirt too big for her liking. Rolling up the sleeves, she messed around with the bottom of the shirt, wondering if it was, in fact, Sasuke's. She quickly went back into the bathroom to check to see if she looked decent enough to be seen by both Sasuke and Mikoto and figured she was. Leaving the room, she headed downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Mika. Did you sleep well?" Mikoto asked from behind the kitchen counter. Sasuke was sitting at the bar, eating, his eyes flickered up to look at her as she approached them.

"I slept well, thank you for asking." She mentally hesitated upon reaching the bar when she saw that a place was set up beside Sasuke, but sat down without complaining.

"It looks like those clothes fit you, I'm glad." Mikoto commented.

"That shirt is mine." Sasuke mumbled low enough that Mika was the only one who heard him. She suddenly felt self-conscious wearing a shirt whose real owner sat next to her.

"Mika do you usually eat Western or traditional?(1)" Mika looked at Mikoto, secretly glad to drive her focus onto a different topic.

"I can eat either," she said, shrugging.

"Okay then," she smiled politely, "how many eggs and how would you like them done?"

"I'd like two scrambled eggs, please."

"Alright then." Mikoto walked over to the stove, the sound of two eggs being cracked and a whisk occasionally scrapping against the side of a glass bowl echoed through the quiet house.

"Mika, do you cook when you're at home?" Mikoto asked, trying to start up a conversation as she poured the eggs into a pan over the stove, the eggs hissing loudly with coming into contact with the oil.

"Sometimes," Mika began, "but I'm a pretty good cook overall. When I moved in with my brother, he threw some cookbooks at me and told me I should cook. Turns out he's only good at making a few dishes, and he tends to burn water when he's trying not to."

"Your poor brother! Do you know any good recipes involving tomatoes? Would you like toast with your breakfast?" Mikoto still watched the pan, keeping the eggs from settling and burning.

"Yes please. Uh, tomatoes?" Mika asked, confused. She watched Mikoto slide over to the nearby toaster and put two pieces in, popping them down before going back to the eggs. Lifting the pan up, she slid the finished eggs onto a clean plate before sprinkling them lightly with salt and pepper; she walked over and put the plate in front of Mika."

"Thank you," said Mika.

"Don't mention it. As I was asking before," Mikoto began as she walked back to the toaster and proceeded to watch it like some kind of show. "We have a garden in the back of our house that produces a lot of fruits and vegetables; tomatoes in particular. So, if you ever need tomatoes, you can come here to get some or ask Sasuke to give you some."

"Hm." Mika replied, quietly eating her breakfast to make up a reason not to properly reply to Mikoto. The thought of asking Sasuke for anything after this was over seemed slightly awkward to her. She didn't look up as the toast popped up; Mikoto grabbed the two pieces, put them on a plate, and walked over to hand them to Mika. Mikoto then walked over to the fridge, opening it and pulled out a glass of milk and went over to hand it to Mika. "Don't worry, I poured when Sasuke came down to eat, but since you weren't getting up and I sent him upstairs. I guess that he was successful with doing so."

"So that's why you were messing with my phone!" Mika exclaimed, looking over at Sasuke with a piece of toast in her hand. He stared at her long enough that she swore he was trying to hide some amount of amusement from his face. She focused on biting her piece of toast, not caring that it was plain even though the butter and jam was right beside her. Sasuke's mother had turned her attention to cleaning up the kitchen by the time Mika finally finished breakfast; Sasuke was still there simply to be polite.

"How about you call your brother to see where he is." Mikoto suggested, putting plates into the sink.

"Yeah." Mika said, pulling out her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open to read the first message that came onto the screen:

_42 Missed Calls. Proceed?_

God, her brother was paranoid to say the least.

Choosing the "no" option, her thumb pressed the number one on accident and saw Sasuke's number appear in the speed dial option.

_He put his number on speed dial while screwing with my phone! _

She gave him a quick look with him responding with a knowing smirk back to her. Unhappy, she cleared the screen and put in her brother's number. It didn't even ring once before he answered.

"Mika!" Her brother exclaimed, clearly relieved his sister reached him.

"Hey Kuneshi-san, where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in Kyoto now, but I'll be there by three this afternoon, I promise."

"You swear you will?"

"I swear!" She could imagine him having that famous wide grin of his.

"See you in a few hours, imooto-chan" He said, making her smile.

"Miss you too, nii-san."

She closed her phone and looked at Mikoto. "He'll be here by three this afternoon."

"That's good." His mother said, drying off the dish in her hand before placing it on a drying rack. "Just make yourself at home and don't be afraid to come down to get me if you need anything."

"Alright, thank you once again." Mika said, excusing herself from the kitchen to spend the rest of the time in the guest room.

"So your brother just called? That's good news; can you go get Sasuke from his room please? I want him to walk you to the end of the driveway for you." Mikoto explained, leaning in closer to Mika where both of them stood. "Sasuke honestly looks like he's interested in you; he was looking at you the entire time during breakfast."

"Oh." Mika scratched her cheek with her index finger, embarrassed. "I guess I'll go get Sasuke then."

Leaving Sasuke's mother in the kitchen, walking up the stairs and walked up to Sasuke's room. Placing a hand on the doorknob of the closed door, she mentally prepared herself for what his room possibly looked like. Exhaling, she slowly turned the knob and pulled the door open; she felt like she had stepped into a black hole.

For a moment, she honestly thought she had gone blind. The curtains, walls, bed, dresser, and everything else in the room were entirely black. Her eyes adjusted quickly, seeing that there was a single light in the ceiling that was on to somewhat illuminate the room. She saw that the covers on the bed were actually the darkest shade of maroon she had ever seen. Sasuke was lying on his bed with his back turned to her and hadn't moved upon her arrival in his room; she assumed he was asleep.

"Uh, Sasuke?" She cautiously asked, taking a step into the room. No response. She walked closer towards his bed, allowing her to see over his side. His pale arms stood out against the bed sheets, one of his hands held a black object. His thumb twitched, the screen of the object became illuminated.

_Figures._

He was listening to music. Mika took another step forward and all hell broke loose.

A figure just as black as the carpet from under his bed moved with unnatural speed; four needle sharp stabs of pain raced up her leg that she was putting her weight on. Immediately, her leg buckled under her. She was far enough from his bed that her chest hit the edge of the mattress. Her arms smacked against Sasuke's shins as she slid down the side of the bed. Instinctively, her hands clamped onto his legs and somehow pulled him off the bed; his back crashed onto her side, leaving her gasping in pain.

"Dammit!" She hissed, hugging her chest; her ribcage throbbed from the blow. It didn't help that she also had costochondritis(2) that decided to happily flare up to make the pain worse. Sasuke recovered faster than her and stood on his knees to stare down at her in annoyance.

"You didn't have to get my attention by doing that."

"Well, sorry that something attacked me!" She snapped, noticing the pain getting worse in her ankle. He moved away from her so she could sit up and examine her ankle. It looked pretty bad; blood was already starting to pool around the wound, close to dripping down her leg. Panic flooded her mind, but not because of the sight of her own blood.

"Gah! I'm going to get blood on your carpet!" She looked at him, worried.

"Like anyone could see red blood on my black carpet." He calmly pointed out.

"Well, you'll have to pay someone to have it cleaned!" She countered.

"You've possibly cut a major artery but you're more concerned for my carpet?" He leaned closer to her with a mixed expression of question and slight amusement.

"Oh. Good point." She scratched the back of her neck nervously. Without any explanation, he stood up and left the room before returning a moment later with something in his hand; she realized it was medical tape and gauze.

"The rest of the first aid kit is in the bathroom, this is just so you can walk to the bathroom without dripping blood on the carpet." He kneeled besides her, placing the gauze over the bleeding area. The white gauze slowly became red as he put tape on the gauze to keep it in place. Standing, he offered his hand to her. "If you can't walk, then I'll carry you… cripple."

"I am no cripple." She growled at him, taking his hand and pulling herself up. Her ankle throbbed painfully in protest, but she could walk. A smirk of amusement flashed across his face as he watched her walk with an obvious limp to her stride. He stayed close as she made it to the bathroom, helping her sit on the counter so she could put her foot in the sink to wash it off. She winced, digging her nails into a towel on the counter as he peeled the gauze off to run water over it; she could see the four long scratch marks.

Quickly, he dried the wound off, put rubbing alcohol on it and placed gauze on top with pressure. Mika squirmed, not exactly enjoying the searing pain or the fact that he was just making it worse with his fingers nearly digging into her skin. She quietly accepted the pain as he applied a rather large band-aid over the gauze. He moved his hands away from her leg, meaning she was okay to move off of the counter. She swung her legs over and gingerly stood on the floor; the pain was starting to throb less frequently now. "Thanks Sasuke, I'll be sure to change the bandage before I go to bed. Do you know what attacked me?"

She went to walk out of the bathroom but Sasuke was blocking the way out. He looked down at her with his charcoal eyes burning holes into her. A pang of fear stabbed her heart for barely a breath in the position they were in. Sasuke was a half a head taller then her, and she wasn't short either. It was obvious that he lifted weights and that meant, with his build, he would be able to tackle her to the ground. A scenario flashed through her mind that made her shudder bur another part of her wouldn't mind that much… "My brother's cat. He stays in my brother's room when he's here, but slinks into my room when Itachi is gone. Sorry."

He leaned in closer to her face, but she was panicking in her mind what to do. She felt his forehead gently press against her own, his bangs tickled parts of her face as his warm breath blew hit her face at a slow, even speed. She knew that he was studying her face by the look in his eyes. His scent was mixed to her nose: mostly bittersweet, piney, and a hint of laundry detergent. Sasuke parted his lips, blowing his breath on her face softly; her heart hammered louder in her chest as her face flushed red, hands shaking. He finally spoke to her in a low, almost seductive voice.

"Call your brother now, got it"?

Sasuke moved away from her and headed out the bathroom. Shivering from the sudden loss of heat, she felt a small tug at the edge of her heart of sorrow. She herself had never had a boyfriend before or been kissed, so why was she hoping now? Not even three days ago, she had been indifferent about him…"Well, are you going to call your brother or not?"

Sasuke's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and pulled her cell phone out and opened it. She punched in his phone number and hit the call button. It rang twice before he answered. "Mika, I'm outside. Where are you?" Her brother growled, obviously worried.

"Sorry, I was just getting my stuff." She lied easily.

"Alright then." He hung up and she closed her cell phone and stuffed it in her pocket.

"He's here." She said, Sasuke nodded and watched her as they walked downstairs. Mikoto was waiting for them at the door once they reached the door with a bag and an umbrella.

"Here are your clothes; they're in the bag. Don't be shy to come back; you're always welcome here." She handed the bag to Mika and gave Sasuke the umbrella before opening the door as they slipped on their shoes. Opening the umbrella as he stepped outside, he waited for Mika so that she could walk under the umbrella without getting soaked by a downpour even worse than yesterday. The fog hung low to the ground, shielding them from seeing the grass or driveway and hid the size of the house once more. There was no need for Sasuke to hold Mika like before since the umbrella was big enough for two people to walk side-by-side. The silence between them was slightly strained, almost like someone had pulled a string and was holding it to the point of it snapping. Luckily, the silence was relieved as a red blur appeared through the fog; it was her brother's Porsche with him standing next to it with an umbrella.

Mika felt a sudden burst of giddiness, waving to her brother as best as her could while keeping in mind that an umbrella was over her. They could start to see the gate that kept him outside of the property and with five yards in between them, the gate opened automatically.

"Mika!" Kuneshi shouted as he trotted up to her in a suit and tie. He stopped in front of Sasuke and Mika, looking at him like he was going to rip him shreds.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kuneshi seethed through his teeth while looking at Sasuke with eyes that wished to tear the Uchiha apart. Mika pointed to Sasuke before explaining.

"Well, his parents said that it was okay to stay the night. They had guest rooms I could stay in-" She stopped talking as she saw Kuneshi narrow his eyes at Sasuke and pull Mika under his umbrella.

"Thank you for letting my little sister stay the night at your house."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, his eyes flickering from Kuneshi's bloodlust gaze to Mika who was staring at him like she wanted to apologize for her brother's behavior.

"Don't worry, I'll return the clothes on Monday, I swear." She said.

"Why not tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow with seemed to look like a suggestive look on his face with how Mika's brother reacted.

"She'll return it to you on Monday." Kuneshi almost snarled out to make it obvious that Sasuke's expression on his face was a big no-no if it was directed towards his little sister.

"Guess I'll see you at school then." Mika said and Sasuke, who nodded in agreement to avoid the possibility of encouraging her overprotective brother from attacking him. Kuneshi moved back towards his car, pulling Mika with him. She looked back at Sasuke who was still there as her brother helped her into the car and drove away. She rested her head on the glass of the car door, still wishing that she could have talked to Sasuke longer.

"Unigu Mika," Kuneshi growled, his grip on the steering wheel turned his knuckles bone white. "You are going to tell me every detail of your stay from the moment the last bell rang yesterday until you waved at me in that Uchiha's driveway. And, if you leave out a single detail of your stay and I found out, so help me God mom and dad will know about it and take you back home and never let you see Tokyo for the rest of your life!"

She swallowed, nodding at Kuneshi's threat. She wouldn't tell about Sasuke resting his forehead against her own, and she would also lie about how she woke up. Most likely she would say someone called her to wake up. This would be for the health of her brother so he wouldn't go into cardiac arrest about hearing that his little sister was possibly being hit on by the younger brother of one of his clients that he didn't like. She closed her eyes; enjoying the quiet that she wouldn't hear once they got home.

"We're here." Kuneshi stated, pulling into the driveway and parked. Mika waited in her seat as her brother got out of the car and came to her side of the car. She felt slightly ashamed at coming back to her brother's house because, compared to Sasuke's home, it looked small and plain. She felt slightly worse for the fact she had thought of her brother's house being pretty cool and up-to-date.

Her car door opened and, undoing her seatbelt, stepped outside. Closing the door, she walked with her brother to the front door of the house, not sure if she was prepared for the questions he was going to ask.

**Dream/Nightmare**

Well, I had a rather nice time

staying over at Sasuke's, but

my brother basically harassed

me in order to tell him what

happened while I was there.

Sometimes I wish he wasn't

so paranoid with watching over

me…

**--**

**End of chapter five.**

**A/N:**

- (1) In Japan, breakfast is traditionally rice balls with miso soup or natto.

- (2)Costochondritis- inflammation of the cartilage that connects a rib to the breastbone (sternum). It causes sharp pain in the costosternal joint — where your ribs and breastbone are joined by rubbery cartilage. Pain caused by costochondritis may mimic that of a heart attack or other heart conditions.

(I actually have this in real life.)

--

You have no IDEA how long this took to scribe from my Naruto summoning book to the computer and how much my hand is aching from holding the book and typing with one hand. Well, at least this week is over for them. The next chapter will introduce some more characters and a relative of Sasuke and Itachi… that's all I will say for now. Remember that I don't do weekends for this story; it only takes place on weekdays.

Rate and reviews appreciated very much! Thanks for staying with this story! :D


	6. 六 Extras! Titles

Okay, seeing as I haven't updated this at ALL, I've decided to post this up to show all of you just how lovely the process of my beta'r Allayna and I went through to figure out a title for this story. So… here's a little key thing. Be warned- some of the titles may have spoilers to the story. :o

Bolded titles are the ones we liked and the bolded/underlined one is the title I decided on.

* * *

**Allayna**

"In which Naruto is a blonde idiot and not the main character for once."

(!)

**Mika**

'Moving Isn't So Bad...'

(!)

**Allayna**

"Life with a crazy sensei who thinks he is GOD!"

**"The oragami test paper" **_(Note. Spelled origami. But I didn't change any of the titles)_

"...Shit..."

**"Ferrari on Crack"**

"Uchihas are secretly Cullens..."

"...And Madara is an old fart"

**"The Assignment" --(Dream thingy)**

"Sasuke has a sister (le GASP)"

(!)

**Mika**

"Wtf is this author on."

"Hello Kitty Hair Clips"

"Why am I writing this."

"Itachi is important to the plot but at the same time he isn't."

**"No Pein, you aren't God."**

(!)

**Allayna**

**"I believe in a thing called the plot... yeah, it's over there somewhere"**

"Most people are fucked up in this story"

"In which Uchihas don't let anyone hurt their "property""

"The story of the Naruto Summon" (YESH!)

"Shiny..."

"In which Sakura gets beat up and everyone cheers."

"In which Sasuke has a rich ass that everyone wants."

"Bugatti Veyrons are very fun"

"Hoccer"

**"Let's play race the cars going 10 miles an hour!"**

(!)

**Mika**

"OH MY GOD"

"Teh Uchiha Pride"

"No Mary Sues? OMG xx" At least i don't think I've made them into one

**"Sakura's a WHORE"**

"You mean no one's family is dead?"

"You mean no one gets to die? Okay, I lied."

"This author was NOT inspired by Twilight" srsly, I didn't realize it until after I wrote it.

"Can you say no life?"

(!)

**Allayna**

"If you think the author has no life, look at the beta'er"

"BETA'ER IS A VERB AND YOU BETTER LIKE IT!"

**"OH TEH NOEZ! MY UCHIHA PRIDE!! stray kunai"**

"The life and times of various fictional characters that normal people wouldn't care about"

**"Penis? Where?"**

"LEIK OMG!"

"Neji is a pretty boy!"

(!)

**Mika**

"My beta'er and I came up with a bunch of weird titles for the correct title of the story."

"Yeah, don't ask."

"Inside jokes galore :D"

**"Plot died. Kthnxbye."**

"I know you'll read it."

"Naruto has no sense of direction."

**"Sasuke gets slapped by a girl. READ TO FIND OUT"**

"No character escapes being made fun of! NO ONE!!1"

(!)

**Allayna**

"We have no life..."

"...You'll have no life if you read this..."

"...But then you can celebrate not having a life with us!"

**"SPOOOOOILERS!! Not... well maybe... well no... well possibly... but not really... but then again..."**

**"My beta'er lives in a cardboard box with internet connection"**

"We all think Sasuke is secretly gay and not planing to destroy Konoha."

**"Fuck the bitch-- I mean burn the witch"**

"My beta'er and I came up with various titles to use for this story and half of them didn't have anything to do with the story."

"FERRARI!!"

**"Sasuke has a sister who likes to steal his car(s)"**

* * *

So that's about it... once again you guys, sorry for taking so long with writing out the next chapter and posting it up here. School's basically taken away the bits of free time I have. I might post something up next week.

* * *


End file.
